The Survivors
by ILoveMyChickens
Summary: Mr. Nick Fury decides to take his Spanish II class to Costa Rica over Spring Break. Unfortunately, they never make it. Now, stranded on an island in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, Loki and his classmates must try their best to survive. And falling in love is totally a part of survival...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So right now I am totally shipping Thor and Loki (Thorki for life) so I decided to write my own story about them. Yay! The whole plot line for this story is a bit different and I'm really looking forward to it. Here we go!**

Loki stared blandly out the window of the Boeing 757 he was currently sitting in. To his right, an obnoxious girl named Darcy was repeatedly hitting his shoulder and telling him to stop being a pussy (and to turn the fuck around and talk to her). That obnoxious girl also happened to be his best – and only- friend.

"What the hell, Darcy." Loki hissed, rotating to face her. She had her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing a t-shirt and Hello Kitty sleep shorts.

"Well you weren't responding…" She snapped back. "So I had to try _something _to get your oh-so-precious attention. Listen this time! I _said _that a certain Thor Odinson is sitting two aisles ahead of us, in seat E23 to be precise."

Loki took a deep breath and tried very hard not to hit the girl next to him. "And why," He spat out. "Would I be interested in the location of that particular person?"

Darcy gave a lighthearted shrug. "Dunno. But he keeps looking back at you so I figured maybe you guys were planning on having sex in the airplane bathroom or something."

By now Loki's cheeks were flaming red and he didn't know how much more verbal abuse he could handle. "Really Darcy! As if _I _would ever engage in such a primitive act like sleeping with Thor Odinson." Loki turned back to the window, ignoring Darcy's huff of breath behind him.

Looking at the glass, Loki was able to catch a glimpse of his reflection. He had shoulder length black hair, piercing green eyes, and pale skin that never seemed to be able to tan. Loki always wondered what his mother looked like; the only relative he had ever met was his father, and he certainly hadn't enjoyed _that _particular experience. Growing up on his own had been mutually beneficial to himself and his father, Laufey. Laufey never had to deal with raising a child; he payed for Loki's bills and that was all. In return for never having to see that bastard's face, Loki grew up street smart and wise in a worldly sense. He figured out how to defend himself at a young age and quickly realized that relationships were too much input and gave output. Hence the fact that Darcy was his only friend. She had found him shop lifting from a local convenience store and promised not to snitch so long as Loki agreed to come hang out at her house. Soon he found himself dining at the Lewis household multiple times a week. Now, Darcy and Loki were on a school trip, headed to Costa Rica with fourteen other of their classmates.

The engines started on the plane, and it slowly made its way towards the runway.

"We're about to take off!" Darcy squealed in his ear, wrapping her arm around his. Loki tried to pry away from the unwanted contact but it was no use. When Darcy wanted something, she almost _always _got her way.

Finally, after what seemed like miles of runway (but was probably more like 100 feet) the plane started to takeoff, its front tires lifting into the air. Loki's stomach stirred at the sensation; this was his first time being on an airplane. After a few minutes of flying, the shock of being in the air wore off and Darcy was soon occupied by yapping at the person sitting in the chair to her left. Loki continued to gaze out the window, watching as the city of Miami faded more and more into the distance. When he no longer could see anything but clouds, Loki reclined his chair as far back as he could and fell into a restless sleep.

Xx

"Loki!" An annoying voice hissed in his ear. "Hey you, the faggot in the green! WE'RE IN JAMAICA!" Loki slowly opened his eyes to find Darcy peering down at him, an excited expression on her face. He sat up from his seat and glanced around at his surroundings. He was on a plane with 300 other people who were all trying to squish out of the exit at the same time. This included several of his classmates: Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts, and Bruce Banner (to name a few).

"Darcy, what time is it?" Loki mumbled, still half-asleep from his nap.

"Uhhh, I dunno. Around three in the morning I think. " Darcy, who had unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as the plane had touched the ground, quickly stood up and shoved the poor freshman, Steve Rogers, who was sitting beside her.

"Hurry up Steve!" She grumbled. "It's not every day we get to go to the Jamaican airport!" Steve rolled his eyes but complied with the girl's demanding requests. He reached up to one of the overhead compartments and easily swung down his carryon. Sometimes Loki _swore _he had super strength or something. Even as a freshman, Steve could easily out wrestle most of the people that went to their high school. Not Thor of course, that guy was ripped…

As soon as Steve was out of the way, Darcy rushed to get her bag and head for the exit, shoving and barging other passengers out of her path of destruction. That girl had some _serious _issues.

Loki took more time to get his bag, clearly not excited as _some _people were at three in the fucking morning. He strolled down the aisle, suitcase in tow, and as he walked out of the plane he was greeted by some way-to-happy-I'm-faking-it flight attendant who smiled at him and welcomed him to Jamaica. He restrained himself from cussing at her _only _because Mr. Nick Fury was standing a few feet in front of him. That guy gave Loki the creeps. The black-skinned-badass with an eye patch was one of the few people whom Loki actually respected in life.

"Good morning." Mr. Fury roughly greeted as Loki strolled past him. Loki nodded his head in response and went to find Darcy. After asking several of his tired classmates, he soon discovered that she had went to the girls' restroom, which had a mile long line coming out from its entrance. Loki scowled at the offending bathroom and went over to sit on a bench. He looked around and surveyed the scene.

There were hundreds of passengers from the flight milling around the airport, but Loki could easily pick out his classmates from the crowd. He saw Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff making out in an out-of-the-way corner, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were having an intense conversation, and Jane Foster (that little freshman…) was trying desperately to capture Thor's attention. For some strange reason he couldn't fathom, this made a weird and unpleasant feeling blossom inside Loki's stomach. Strange.

"There you are!" A voice boomed in his ear. Loki wearily glanced over to find Darcy now sitting next to him on the bench. "I couldn't find you and I was worried you had been captured and held for ransom or something. Glad to see you're okay."

Loki rolled his eyes, not even bothering to reply to such a ridiculous statement.

Mr. Fury soon got all fourteen of his students wrangled together and headed to their next plane, which happened to be ten miles away at a boat dock. The plane they were taking from Jamaica to Costa Rica was actually just a little sea-plane that couldn't hold more than ten people. It was the only thing everyone's budget could afford.

They road to the boat dock on a public bus, which was quite the learning experience for everyone. No one felt like talking much, so they all awkwardly stared out of the windows and tried not to think about the flea-infested area around them. Loki in particular struggled, him being a clean-freak by nature. Even though he was a teenage boy living by himself in an apartment, he always made sure it was neat and tidy and most definitely _pest free. _

Finally they arrived at the dock and stumbled off the bus. Loki literally tripped over his luggage and was surprised when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist to keep him from breaking his nose. He turned around and found himself chest to chest with none other than Thor Odinson himself. Loki looked up at Thor's bright blue eyes, stammered out a thank you, and quickly removed himself from the oddly comforting grasp. He found Darcy and pulled on her arm, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"Let's go." He said. "Heaven forbid Mr. Fury can't see well in the moonlight and leaves without us."

All the students shuffled over to the tiny plane, luggage in tow. The pilot was an extremely obese, middle-aged man who looked like he belonged on a couch watching Netflix, not flying them over the ocean.

"Hey there!" He called out in a gruff voice."Just put yer luggage inside and we'll be getting going soon." With these comforting words the pilot stumbled back into the cockpit and left the Americans to fend for themselves. Loki put his bags with the others and went up a short ladder into the plane. Inside, there were two rows of seats facing each other; five seats on each row.

"Looks like somebody's going to be getting a lap dance." Tony said, much to everyone's amusement. He cockily sauntered over to one of the seats and clipped in his seatbelt. "Yo, Steve!" He called out. "You look pretty small. Want to have a once-in-a-lifetime experience?"

When Steve realized what Tony was suggesting, his face turned bright red and he couldn't speak. Clint and Tony started laughing, and Clint shoved Steve over near Tony's seat.

"C'mere Captain." Tony taunted, pulling the poor boy onto his lap. Steve's face got even redder, if that was possible.

After the short spectacle, the rest of the students started finding seats (or partners to sit on). Darcy ended up sitting on Loki's lap and he decided he was definitely _not _looking forward to the next four hour flight.

Loki glanced around Darcy's body and noticed that Jane had ended up sitting on Thor. Through the darkness, he couldn't make out Thor's facial expressions but Loki was sure he was enjoying it. Most boys at their school would be. Again, that unpleasant feeling coiled around his insides, and Loki was beginning to wonder if he was starting to get sick or something.

"Alright people, listen up." A crackly voice said through a speaker near the entrance. "I'm yer captain, and my name's John. We'll be arriving at yer destination in approximately four hours. As fer safety instructions and whatnot; don't die" The short speech ended with the captain's cackly laugh echoing around the silent room. No one had anything to say after that.

They had only been on the plane an hour before Loki's legs fell asleep.

"You should really go on a diet." He hissed at Darcy. "I'm going to be riding in a wheelchair after this."

Darcy just laughed. "Oh, shut up. We can't all be anorexic faggots with daddy issues." Loki whacked her arm and she squealed in protest. "What?" She cried. "I'm just saying it how it is…"

She didn't finish her sentence. A giant clap of thunder sounded throughout the enclosed area, and more than one person screamed (and yes, a few of them were boys). Loki blearily peered through one of the few windows and saw a bright flash of lightning next to the plane. Thunder sounded almost immediately afterwards. The small plane started shaking up and down, the turbulence making Loki's stomach upset.

"It seems as if we've hit a bit o' stormy weather." The speaker said. "Just buckle in yer seats and remain calm. I've flown through storms before and I've never…" Another thunder clap sounded, drowning out whatever _John _was saying.

Loki felt a wave of anxiety wash through him. He knew turbulence was normal for flights (he had done extensive research before he even _thought_ about stepping foot on a plane), but they were in the middle of the ocean. With a too-heavy plane and a retarded pilot. Loki didn't feel very comfortable with those odds.

BOOM. The loudest thunder clap yet was so powerful; it rocked the plane sideways just by its sheer magnitude. Rain was heavily pelting against the roof, and Loki saw flash after flash of lightning through the small window. Untill the window shattered.

Glass flew out onto many of the passengers and Loki felt a small shard graze his left cheek, surely leaving a cut. By now, most of the teenagers were screaming hysterically (including a certain Darcy) and Loki felt like his ear drums were going to combust. Rain poured in through the open hole and doused everyone with wet seawater. Wait a minute, Loki thought. Isn't rain fresh water…? He didn't have time to finish his thought. The plane collided into the ocean with a loud thud and soon water wasn't just coming in from the widow. It was everywhere, gushing through holes and dragging down the plane even more. Loki shoved Darcy from off his lap and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. The water quickly rose up so that it was waist high, and showed no signs of slowing down or stopping.

"Darcy!" He cried out, reaching for his best friend. They clasped hands amid the panicking students and sinking plane. Loki felt like he was going to throw up. Until the water came up to his chin, so he sucked in a big breath of air instead and hoped for the best. He swam (yes, fucking swam) up towards the broken window, towing Darcy along with him. They went through the hole, several of their classmates trailing behind. He swam in what direction he thought was up; amid the swirling water and plane wreckage it was kind of hard to tell which direction was up or down. Feeling his lungs quickly depleting of oxygen, Loki furiously paddled and pushed until _finally _he reached the surface.

As soon as his head was above water he started gasping for air, pulling in the precious oxygen that he loved so much. Darcy soon appeared at his side, her hair out of its ponytail and wet and tangled from the rolling waves. And speaking of waves…

"Look out!" Loki shouted, shoving his head back underwater as a huge wave pummeled over him. It pushed his body around but he finally managed to surface again. When he came up though, Darcy was nowhere to be seen.

"Darcy!" He cried out over the thunder, rain streaming down his face. But it was no use. Through all the crashing waves and lightning, his voice was to easily drowned out.

Something floated over to him and Loki quickly realized it was a suitcase. Grabbing on for dear life, he floated on the piece of luggage through wave after waved until finally, his body had had too much and he faded into darkness.

Xx

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Cookies? Write me a review and I'll see what I can do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Loki feels when he wakes up is 'ow'. His head was pounding, his skin felt on fire, and he couldn't swallow for the life of him; his throat felt like sandpaper. Blearily opening his eyes, Loki was immediately smacked in the face by bright rays of sunshine. This made his (already) bad headache even worse, so he quickly shut them again. Why was he surrounded by sand? What the… And then all the memories came flooding back to his head. The trip. The plane. The crash.

He tried to make sense of it all. Obviously, he wasn't dead; otherwise he wouldn't be in so much pain right now. So that means he was alive. Loki thought back to the crash, and then his classmates. Had any of them survived? Darcy? Mr. Fury?...Thor?

Groaning, Loki managed to get up from his currently sprawled-out position on the sand, careful not to rub sand against his skin any more than was necessary. He took a ten second break before attempting to open his eyes again. He squinted against the offending sunlight, but managed to keep his eyes open. Loki glanced around and was impressed by his surroundings.

He had managed to wash up on an island, the kind you see in calendars or "tropical paradise" posters. The sand was white and pristine, stretching out to the left and right of him until it reached a jungle. The jungle was lush and bright green, implying that the island got a lot of rainfall. And next to him was a suitcase; the suitcase that had saved his life when he had floated on it in the water. Loki shakily stood up and walked the three steps over to where the suitcase was lying in the sand. It looked very generic, all black except for the red zippers and a red stripe around the middle. With trembling hands, Loki carefully unzipped the outside and opened it up. The first things he spotted were five water bottles lying on top of everything else. He immediately opened one up and drank until it was empty. His thirst sated, he went back to exploring the contents of the suitcase. He rifled through the clothed and found three bras (so it was a girl's bag), a notebook, several pairs of black pants, and some t-shirts. He opened the notebook and the name 'Natasha Romanoff' was written boldly on the inside of the front cover.

Loki's heart sank. He felt horrible going through her bag when he didn't even know is she was still alive. Was it right to use her things? Or was that breaking some sort of moral code that people had? Loki shook his head. He had never been one to deal with morals or conduct. If you were alive, you did what you had to for survival; if you were dead then you were just out of luck.

Collecting all the items he had taken out, Loki put them back into the suitcase and zipped it up. He lifted the bag into an upright position and started dragging it across the sand behind him. He figured he should probably start looking for some sort of shelter or something while he still had daylight to see with. He didn't even want to think about being alone on an island at nighttime. The trouble was, Loki had never been camping before. Growing up alone was such an adventure in itself, he never needed to go looking for one like some boys seemed to need to. Now, he was starting to regret that decision. What the hell did you need for a shelter anyway? Pieces of wood? Vines? A tarp? He would have given anything for Darcy to be with him at that moment. She always could cheer him up (even with her lovely insults).

Being so lost in thought, Loki didn't even realize there was something in front of him until Loki was about to step on it. Quickly dropping his suitcase, he ran forward a few steps and realized that it was a person lying face down in the sand, not an object. Leaning down to turn the large body over, Loki suddenly realized who exactly it was.

"Th..Thor?" Loki stuttered, looking down at the sand-covered blonde. Thor's shirt was ripped in multiple places, revealing tanned muscle that made Loki's heart beat faster. Looking away, Loki turned his attention to Thor's face. His eyes were closed and his (very red) lips were slightly parted as air went in and out. _At least he's breathing_ Loki thought, not sure what to do. Was he unconscious? Should he slap him? Pour some water on his face? That seemed like the best idea, so Loki walked over to the ocean, scooped some up water into his hands, and dumped it on Thor's face. Thor immediately shot up, spluttering and coughing.

"What..wh..where am I?" Thor said looking around in confusion. His eyes landed on Loki and he suddenly went from puzzled to suspicious.

"Is this some sort of prank Laufeyson?" He growled, glaring at the thin boy in front of him. "Because I'm really_ not_ in the mood right now. What happened to the others? And why aren't we on a plane to Costa Rica?" Suddenly something clicked in Thor's mind, and all traces of hatred got swiped from his face, replaced instead with a look of sadness and resignation.

Loki looked down at him intensely, waiting to see how he older boy would react to the situation. He didn't particularly like Thor, but he could at least feel _some _sympathy (if only a very, very little) towards him. He knew Thor came from a rich and privileged family. The Odinson's ran a local country club where Thor's dad (Odin) was the manager. All the snooty kids and their families were members of the club at which there were regular parties and golf tournaments. The club was so successful in fact, that the kids at school had started calling Thor 'prince' because his dad was basically the king of the town. Loki had of course refrained from this sort of behavior; there was no fucking way _he_ was going to be groveling to some lame-ass football player just because his daddy was rich. Loki had earned everything he had ever gotten in life, while Thor had it handed to him on a silver platter. So yes, Loki could feel a _little _sympathetic towards the big blonde, but not enough to share the water bottles he found or anything. No, Thor would have to find his own resources.

"Loki." Thor said, snapping Loki out of his thoughts. Loki glanced down at Thor and took in his rugged appearance.

"Looks like the seawater didn't treat you too well." He practically sneered. He knew he was being immature, but right now he just didn't have the energy or patience to care.

"You're one to talk!" Thor snapped back. "At least _I _am not the same color as a lobster. And trust me, the red does not suit you."

Loki blushed, but with his sunburn he doubted anyone would be able to tell. He then shook his head. Now was not the time for playful banter on the beach. The sun was starting to set and he desperately needed to find somewhere to spend the night on this blasted island. In the morning he could worry about food and a signal fire but as for now, Loki was just too tired to think about anything but sleep.

Loki started to walk away with his suitcase, not really caring if Thor was on his own or not. He was a big boy and could take care of himself.

"Hey!" Thor cried out, jumping up from the sand and running to catch up with the raven-haired teen that was leaving him. "Where are you going? Shouldn't we stick together? Father always warned me that no one should go out into unknown places by themselves. It's dangerous."

"Aww how cute." Loki said in a patronizing tone. "Did he tell you that so you wouldn't get lost on that big scary property of yours? How rough it must be to own a four-story mansion near the beach." By now the sarcasm was practically dripping from Loki's voice as he continued to walk away.

Thor furrowed his brow. "That was unkind. I was just trying to make a suggestion."

"Yes, well maybe you should just keep your suggestions to _yourself_ next time, okay?" Loki spoke as if he were explaining something to a five-year-old. He really didn't have time for Thor's need of a buddy system. What he needed was a safe place to sleep!

"Loki," Thor said causing strange shivers to run throughout Loki's body (though he didn't have the slightest idea why). "We need to stick together. Do you not think that two minds can come up with ideas better than one?"

"Not if one of those brains is _yours_." Loki snarled back, still not liking the idea of collaboration. "Besides, I don't have time for babysitting. If I can survive a plane crash, I think I can find my way around this wretched island."

Thor reached out and grabbed Loki's arm, forcing him to stop walking away. Loki's skin tingled at the touch. "Please, just listen to me Loki. I understand we haven't always gotten along but…"

"How could possibly understand?!" Loki screamed out, ripping his arm away from Thor. Tears were now streaming down his face, his eyes wild and watery. "She was my best friend! And now she's dead. SHE'S DEAD! How could you _possibly _understand, when all _your_ life has been one big fucking fairy tale?! She's gone. And it's all my fault" Loki poured out his feelings, his anger draining away with the tears. "She's gone." He gave out a choked sob, not even caring about Thor's reaction. He just felt so angry, so _guilty _about Darcy; it was all he could think about.

And then, suddenly he was not alone anymore. Strong, warm arms were wrapped around his waist, and Loki felt himself being pulled into Thor's chest, his tear-stained face pressed against the blonde's shoulder. Soft sobs were continuing to escape from his mouth but they became less frequent until finally, Loki stopped crying.

Thor looked down at the smaller teen, a mixture of pity and pain on his face. "You know," he spoke quietly. "Sif was on that plane. She is..was my best friend. She was always there for me, even though she _could _be a little demanding. Hell, she was one of the most annoying people in my life. But at the same time she could always cheer me up. And hell was she a fighter. That girl threw punches like nobody's business." Thor gave a small laugh that quickly turned into a cry. Loki looked up and saw the tears running down Thor's face.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. "I had no idea that you two were so close." Thor looked down at the shorter teen and gave him a watery smile.

"It s'okay." Thor sniffed a bit before continuing. "We should probably get going though. When the sun sets…" He didn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to. Loki was well aware that certain _creatures _would be lurking around during the nighttime. He pulled himself out of Thor's embrace and was surprised at the sad feeling he got after losing the comforting warmth. _Don't think like that_. He scolded himself. _Now is not the time to be having those feelings. Darcy just died for fucks sake! Control yourself! _His resolve hardened, and Loki quickly stepped away from Thor.

"I don't know much about building shelters, but I _think _that going to the jungle would be a good start. Vines and sticks, right? Isn't that what they do in the movies?"

Thor chuckled a bit. "Yes that seems like a good idea. May I ask where you got the suitcase?"

Loki looked down in surprise at the suitcase lying beside his foot in the sand. What with all the drama and tears, he had completely forgotten it was even there.

"Oh um… I floated on it after the crash. It's..it's Natasha's."

Thor nodded his head, his face downcast. Suddenly though, it hardened into a look of pure resolve. "Well then, we should make sure she didn't die for nothing, hm? We'll keep her belongings and return them to her family as soon as we get off this island." Loki nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine with me. Let's get going." Loki picked up the suitcase and started rolling it across the sand as he had before, only this time, Thor was walking beside him. They made their way towards the trees in silence, the only sound being the ocean behind them and the birds in front of them. The birds' songs got louder as they neared the jungle, along with a sound that sounded a lot like the insects they had back home in Miami. Loki's stomach growled loudly, and he realized that the last time he ate was over twenty-four hours ago, before he boarded the jet from Miami to Jamaica. It didn't bother him too much though; he was used to going long periods of time without eating. Very much the opposite of Darcy, who's stomach seemed like a bottomless pit. He sighed as sadness welled up inside him again. He was never going to accomplish anything if he spent all his time moping!

"Do you think there's any edible fruit in there?" Loki asked, breaking the silence.

Thor shrugged his shoulders, his blonde hair swaying with the motion. "I'm not really sure. The only tropical island I've been to is Oahu, Hawaii, and I stayed at a resort for most of the time."

Loki rolled his eyes. Of _course _Thor would stay at some big-assed resort. Stupid loaded git.

They kept walking until they came across a large boulder just outside the jungle. Moss was growing on it, along with several vines and flowers. The boulder was easily ten feet tall, and jutted out of the sand like a mini mountain. Part of it had cracked and crumbled away, leaving a small ledge at the bottom. A perfect sleeping spot. Loki turned to look at Thor and smiled when they made eye contact. They were both thinking the same thing. Setting the suitcase against the rock, Loki went over and started to dig some of the sand out from under ledge to make more sleeping room. Thor knelt down next to him and they both continued digging with their hands until there was at least a three foot gap between the sand and the rock.

By now the sun had mostly set, and the air had gotten considerably cooler. Loki shivered a bit and walked over to get Natasha's suitcase thinking maybe she had a jacket or something.

Loki dug through the clothing until he found an oversized long-sleeved t-shirt that looked perfect for sleeping in. Because he was so skinny, he would easily be able to wear the girl's clothing.

Loki quickly stripped off his old ratty shirt and slipped on the new one. It smelled like perfume, but he didn't mind too much. It was much better than stinky seawater. Loki was so intent on changing his clothes; he didn't even realize that Thor had been staring at him the whole time. Turning around in his fresh shirt, Loki strode over to the rock and lay down underneath, careful not to bump his head against the stone.

Thor was still standing awkwardly near the ledge, not moving or saying anything.

"You know…" Loki said. "I'm not a _complete _jackass. You can sleep under here too if you want. I don't think getting rained on will feel too good, especially in the middle of the night."

Thor nodded his head and slowly slipped under the ledge, lying so close to Loki in the cramped space that Loki could feel the body heat radiating off of him. His breathe caught in his throat as Thor shifted and accidentally brushed his arm, causing lightning shoot up through the limb and spread warmth to the rest of his body.

"Sorry." Thor muttered into the darkness, careful of where he placed his large limbs. Eventually, the two got situated (as comfortably as they could under a rock in the sand) and Loki felt his heartbeat slow down and his breathe even out. He reflected back through the events of the day and tears started to prick his eyelids again. In all his life, he had never cried as much in one day as he had now. He had always been strong; he had to be. His father was never around and so it fell upon Loki's shoulders to take responsibility for his life and what happened to him. And now he was completely alone, without food or proper shelter or any way of getting off this fucking island. And what hurt most of all was the fact that he could do nothing about it, except sit back and let fate take its course. He was so used to being in control. And now he had none.

A light snoring came from his left, and Loki glanced over in the darkness to see Thor's chest moving slowly up and down, the snores growing increasingly louder. Loki sighed. How was he ever supposed to get any sleep? Eventually though, his exhaustion grew too much, and he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**So that chapter was fun to write! :) Question of the day: If you had to be stuck on a desert island with any avenger which would it be? Mine would be Tony because he's a freaking genius and would probably just build a submarine or some crazy shit for us to escape on. Love you all!**


End file.
